A Father's Love
by Sara Sidle Grissom
Summary: Nikko is tired of his dad always walking away when he wants to talk. Will Solomon realize it won't take that much to get his son back in his life? First fic for the show. Complete.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters.  
**Warning:** This one shot isn't beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine and only mine. My apologies.  
**A/N: **This is my first fic about Veritas: the Quest ever. I downloaded the series mainly because I like Alex Carter a lot. But then I got addicted and after watching a few episodes I started to wonder if Solomon and Nikko would ever get closer. Needless to say, I wrote this before 1.13 Helmholtz Resonance. I hope you all like this :) I know it's short, and it may be very out of character, but hey, it's a first. I think I'll be coming with another one soon, Solomon musing about the loss of Haley. Enjoy!

* * *

"Dr. Zond? Do you have a minute?" Juliet asked from the doorway of the jet, throwing an apologetic smile at Nikko. She turned her gaze back to Solomon and waited for an answer. 

Solomon looked at Nikko, asking for permission to leave him alone for a minute. "Nikko?"

Nikko threw his hands up and stood up from the comfortable chair. "Yeah, whatever dad. It seems like every time I try and talk about something personal, you always seek a way to get out of it. Why don't we ever talk dad? Why don't you ever tell me more about my mother?" Nikko said, his gaze holding on to his dad's.

"Ah well, I guess you don't want me to know, fine. I'm just some stupid little child you have to keep save because mom wanted it this way. You know what, I know you don't want me around, I know it. Just say it to my face, I'm a big boy!" Nikko yelled as he rushed from the room, leaving his father and Juliet behind.

Juliet bit her lip and looked at the floor. "I think you should talk to him, this can wait," she said and turned around, leaving Solomon to his thoughts.

Nikko certainly had the character of his mother, fierce and stubborn. He reminded Solomon a lot of Haley, and somehow that was scaring him. He couldn't afford losing him as well, like he'd lost Haley. Solomon let out a sigh and stood from his chair, going in search of Nikko, and coming across Vincent along the way.

"Solomon, don't shut him out. He needs a father, he can't do it all by himself. Don't push him away," Vincent said, giving Solomon a pat on his shoulder.

Solomon nodded and opened the door to Nikko's cabin. "Nikko, can we talk please?"

Nikko peeked his head from under the blanket, his eyes red and teary. "What's left to talk about? Work? Business? Just leave me alone dad, I'll be fine and act like nothing happened when I wake up. That's what you want, right?"

Solomon kneeled down beside the bed, pointing his finger. "Don't ever pretend you're the only one who loved your mother, okay?" He said loudly, looking deep into his son's eyes.

"Wow dad, I think this is actually the first time you're getting personal on me," Nikko said sarcastically, turning over in his bed, his back to Solomon.

Solomon let out a deep sigh and sat down in the chair. "Fine, then don't talk. But I want you to know, that I loved your mother very much, and you look so much like her… Every time I look at you it reminds me of what I lost."

Nikko turned back. "Then why are you pushing me away? Because… if you keep going on like this, talking to me like I'm not your real son… You'll lose me as well."

Solomon looked down at his hands. "I thought you told me I'd lost you ten years ago, the day your mother died."

"Dad… that was a way to see if I could get closer to you. You're the only one I've got left to rely on. Please, don't shut me out of your life," Nikko pleaded, coming out from under the blanket, sitting down on the edge, wiping his teary eyes.

Solomon looked up at him, his eyes moist. He grabbed his son's hands tightly in his and nodded. "I love you Nikko, and I won't let you down again," he said, his voice a little cracked as he pulled Nikko in a tight hug. "Thank you, for confronting me with my behavior."

Nikko grinned as he pulled back. "Well you weren't that bad, you should have seen the look on your face when I was inside that sarcophagus," he said, chuckling.

Solomon raised his eyebrow. "So you were fooling me?"

Nikko laughed. "Nah, but you should have seen the look on your face just now."

Solomon laughed with him, ruffling Nikko's hair. "You sound so much like your mom," he said. "She used to make fun of me sometimes…" His voice wavered a bit as he cleared his throat. "She was an amazing woman, and I'm glad a part of her is still with us, in here," he said as he laid his hands on Nikko's heart.

Nikko smiled gently. "Thanks dad, I just needed to hear this," he said, placing his hand over his father's heart. "She's there as well, and she always will be. But it doesn't mean you have to be alone for the rest of your life."

Solomon furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

Nikko chuckled. "You haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Juliet… she's crazy about you man," Nikko laughed, his tears dried and the smile back on his face. "Really, she likes you dad."

Solomon swallowed. "She's… she used to be my student. I-I… I don't… I don't feel that way for her."

"Dad, it doesn't have to be her. But open your heart for it, you deserve it," Nikko said, patting his father's shoulder as he left the room.

"Nikko? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to put the moves on my teacher," he said with a wink, leaving Solomon in the room, again. But this time with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Haley," he whispered. "For giving me such a beautiful son."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
